elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
The Glossary contains terms that are used within the Elysianus Universe. Adrenaline (aka Epinephrine) is a hormone and a neurotransmitter. It is secreted by the adrenal medulla. When released into the bloodstream it increases heart rate and stroke volume, dilates the pupils, and constricts arterioles in the skin and gut while dilating arterioles in leg muscles. Often listed as being the source of abnormal feats of strength or agility, or the trigger of super-human powers. Afterlife The Afterlife is a collective term used for the multiple planes of existence which are reachable through death, in which one exists in an incorporeal state. Alternate World A world in another dimension which exists in the equivalent space to a world in this dimension. Some alternate worlds which are not alternate Earths may exist in the equivalent space to Earth's in other dimensions. Android An artificial being designed to resemble a human being in as many ways as possible, and whose physiology and life functions replicate and mimic those of human beings as closely as possible, often containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of a synthetic organic-like substance, which mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Arclight An extremely potent neurotoxin used to combat supernaturals. It is capable of totally shutting down nerve transmission, almost immediately causing paralysis and eventually loss of consciousness. Arclight is used in specialized rounds, darts, and aerosol grenades. Artificial Intelligence Artificial intelligence, also abbreviated to A.I. is the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. Arachnoweave Strong yet subtle and light fabric created using synthesis of spider-silk proteins. It is often used for a variety of purposes, including police and military body armor, and sporting clothing. Bionic Of or having to do with an artificial simulation of a living thing or, more usually, of part of a living thing. A cyborg possesses certain bionic limbs or organs. An android's body is entirely bionic. Clone A living being created from the DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) of another living being. A clone is physically identical to its parent organism, except that it lacks any changes that took place, such as scars, between the original organism's conception and the removal of its DNA. Cybernetics The comparative study of automatic control and communications systems, whether biological or artificial. More narrowly, the term refers to the science of synthesizing mind and machine. Cyborg A cyborg is any organic being with robotic or cybernetic augmentation or implants to replace or enhance physical parts. Death The cessation of all life functions in a living being, causing its spirit to depart the physical body. Certain spirits have temporarily continued to exist after death. A spirit whose physical form has died is called a ghost. Dimensional Travel The process of leaving the space of our universe and entering that of another one, accomplished by physical, psychic, psionic, or magical means. The mechanics of dimension travel are unknown to all but a few. DNA DNA (DeoxyriboNucleic Acid) is a molecule that carries the genetic instructions used in the growth and development of all known living organisms and many viruses. DNA and RNA are nucleic acids; alongside proteins and complex carbohydrates. Most DNA molecules consist of two biopolymer strands coiled around each other to form a double helix. Exposure to variant forms of energy can cause mutation in DNA, giving beings superpowers. Energy Blasts Energy blasts are various forms of energy that are expelled from the body. These can be of varying types- Either a beam of force, which has the effect of a blunt object in affecting its target, a beam of heat, or a magical beam which can have different effects depending on its user's wishes. Enhanced Humans The term enhanced human refers to humans who through either accidental or deliberate exposure to a mutagenic compound, energy, or transformative magical influence, have acquired superhuman powers. Enhanced humans differ from 'normal' humans in the way their bodies respond to the mutagenic influence. While most humans would experience cellular deterioration and eventual death from exposure to these substances, certain mysterious segments of DNA enhanced humans enable them to develop superhuman powers in response to mutagenic influences. Extradimensional A being from a dimension other than that of the Earth or of having to do with a dimension other than that of the Earth. Force Field A force field or protective shield is a barrier made up of energy to protect a person, area or object from attacks or intrusions. Forge A self-contained desk-sized device which can instantly repurpose raw materials into almost any desired substance or finished products, such as food, medicine, clothing, machinery, and other objects. Genetic Having to do with the genes, the section of a cell of a living being that contains the molecule DNA, which controls the transmission of hereditary characteristics from parent to offspring. God A humanoid being with a longer lifespan and greater physical powers than human beings, whose kinsmen or self has once been worshipped by humanity. Although they lived on Earth in ancient times, all races of gods now dwell on the Astral Plane. HDX-09 A powerful chemical solution that rapidly dissolves organic matter at a cellular level. It is so potent that it is capable of overpowering all forms of cellular regeneration by degrading cells continuously until there is nothing left to regenerate. Like Arclight, HDX can be used in specialized rounds, darts, and aerosol grenades to combat supernatural threats. Hellfire A mystical energy which acts in a similar fashion to ordinary fire, with one major difference. It can burn physical objects through heat, or it can traumatize the souls of living beings, depending on the wielder's intention. Hellfire has been described as both cold and hot, depending on its use. Hitman A hitman is a person who is paid to kill someone, especially for a criminal or political organization. Unlike assassins, hitmen rarely operate outside the criminal circles they are involved in and they don't get paid per kill, but they are members who have experience in killing and receive a regular salary to kill for the organization. Humanoid Having virtually the same physical characteristics as a human being. Only a normal human being can properly be termed human, although witches can be classified as human under a broader definition of the term. Beings who greatly resemble human beings in physical characteristics, but are not exactly like them are humanoids. Hybrids Hybrids, sometimes called "Half-breeds", are the result of the cross between two species. That can also include offspring whose parents were of offshoots of the same race. Many human subspecies, and even demons and gods, have shown their ability to cross-breed, via natural ways, by bioengineering, or magical means. Immortality Immortality is the ability to live forever. This may be complete immortality in which the character cannot be killed in any way, appears to die but is resurrected somehow, and they are forever young, or even only be killed in specific ways (i.e. decapitation). Mutagen In genetics, a mutagen is a physical or chemical agent that changes the genetic material, usually DNA, of an organism. Mutation The process or result of a cellular-level change in a living organism. A good mutation is one that benefits the organism in some way, such as the acquisition of a spare heart, Increased cerebral capacity, or a superhuman ability. A bad mutation is one that impairs the organism in some way, such as a deformity. Many special traits or powers are the result of a body-wide series of good mutations, not just the mutation of single cell. Nexus A point in a dimension through which access to other dimensions is more easily achieved than at other points. Oath Serum A tasteless, colorless, odorless elixir used to enforce the non-disclosure clauses in contracts or government operations. When drunk, the elixir chemically restructures the connections between memories or knowledge of classified information and the volitional centers that control speech and other forms of communications, making it so that a person will still retain knowledge of the information covered by the Oath, but will be utterly unable to muster the desire or will to disclose, discuss or even hint at the restricted information. One shot A one-shot is a piece that is created as a stand-alone story. Pantheon A Pantheon is a tribe, clan, or race of powerful beings who can be considered gods of a common origin. Phase When used as a verb, a term meaning to pass through another object. Plasma A super-heated state of matter consisting of charged subatomic particles. Pocket Dimension A pocket dimension is a small extra pocket of space that is attached to Earth's dimension. Panagard, Olympia, Hell and the other realms are pocket dimensions adjacent to Earth. Primordial The Primordials are the entities responsible for the creation of the universe, life and reality itself. Psychic The term for any and all supernatural powers stemming from the mind, specifically astral projection, empathy, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, or teleportation. Realm Realms are self-contained worlds that mostly operate independently of each other. While some realms are known to naturally exist, others were created through witchcraft, allowing them to operate under supernatural laws of physics. Most known realms exist on non-physical planes with the exception of Panagard, Elysia, Hell, and Earth. Super Soldier Super Soldier is a term often used to describe a soldier that operates beyond normal physical and mental limits of humanity. Super soldiers are usually heavily augmented, either through genetic engineering, cybernetic implants, drugs, brainwashing, an extreme training regimen, or other scientific means or a combination of any of those, which often go past ethical boundaries in the pursuit of military might. Superhuman The term superhuman refers to characters with attributes beyond normal human capabilities. Suspended animation Suspended animation is the slowing of life processes by external means without termination. Breathing, heartbeat, and other involuntary functions may still occur, but they can only be detected by artificial means. Extreme cold is used to precipitate the slowing of an individual's functions. Void The Void is the realm of nothingness that existed before creation. Warlock A male sorcerer who practices witchcraft through power granted to him by a demon. A female who does so is a sorceress. Category:Terminology